Cleaning Me Up
by Koffie
Summary: Edwards cleaning lady Bella is coming over and he wants her, bad! I suck at summaries. One shot. Rate M for language and lemons. all human. Give it a try.


Cleaning me up

**Hey guys, this is a one shot. I did another before and it kind of sucked so I am trying this. So read this and please review.**

**Yeah, and sorry for the sucky title. I am horrible at making titles!**

**So read, have fun, review. Thanks!**

_Don't you just love Mondays? _

I sure as fuck do! Monday is my favorite day of the week. For most people, Monday is the bane of their existences. It's the day where everyone goes back to work, school or whatever the fuck they are supposed to be doing. Well, not for me.

You see, I'm Edward Cullen; my father is Carlisle Cullen, one of the most well known lawyers in the Seattle area. My father's firm, Cullen and McCarty, owned by my father and Emmet McCarty Sr. It is the most successful law firm in Washington. I just happen to be one lucky fuck whose father owns it and got an immediate job here.

I'm only twenty five, but I am no slack off. I worked hard through all of my education and was always in the top percentage in my classes. I might have it easy since I have connections and shit like that, but I always worked my ass off.

Mondays are usually the worst day of the week for people, they actually have to get up early again, get to work and shit. Well, I love Mondays because that, and Sunday are my days off. I can relax all fucking day if I wanted to when most of the firm is back at work.

Yeah, it sucks I work most Saturday's but whatever; if I didn't then I would have the best fucking day to have off. Monday.

Monday isn't just amazing because it's my day off. No, it's what happens every Monday. The day _she_ comes. The day the cleaning lady comes. Isabella.

In my household as I grew up, we never needed a cleaning service since my mother stayed home, raised us kids and took care of the house. Well, I am single and living alone in an apartment bigger then I need. It's hard to keep this shit clean all of the time.

About a year ago, I hired a girl named Angela Webber from a self cleaning service. She had put flyers around a coffee shop I go to and I saw it, called her up and we got something working. She usually came every Monday. She would mop, dust, replace the sheets, all of the shit I don't know how to do.

That was until she got knocked up by her boyfriend Ben or something. She was in her junior year of college but the cleaning was a side job to get money. She realized it probably wasn't a good idea to be around all of those cleaning chemicals while pregnant so she stayed for a little longer and told me she had a friend in need of extra cash that would be happy to take over for Angela.

I knew I couldn't keep this place looking good by myself so I told her sure. So the next week, Isabella came. Angela came with her to show her around and tell her all the ins and outs of my place and what shit to use where. I really wasn't paying attention to the two of them; I was doing paperwork at my kitchen table while enjoying a nice bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.

They had been flitting around the apartment for about half an hour and I guess it was time to show her the kitchen. They walked in and it was then that I got a good look at her. She had long mahogany hair to the middle of her back, chocolate brown eyes, tiny waist, big tits and a tight looking ass. I could already imagine her little head bobbing up and down as she sucks me off.

She wasn't wearing anything to special but it still showed off her curves. Loose fitting jeans and a plain white t-shirt and some old looking converse. Angela was showing her the cleaning fluids and stuff under the sink so when she bent down, those loose jeans slid down a little revealing a royal blue thong.

_Well fuck me!_ No seriously, can she please fuck me?

I fucking wanted her, no I needed her. I needed to be inside of the undoubtedly tight sweet little pussy. I needed to fucking taste her, her to come while I lick her dry. I wanted her to let me fuck her in her hot little mouth, and fucking moan my name.

_Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce my friend here Woody. Woody sure is excited tonight._

And so it started. Every Monday, as she would clean up my apartment, I would watch her. I would walk around the house, stay in a room that would need more time or effort. I sure as hell seemed like a complete creep but I needed my Isabella fix every Monday.

I had a lot of pent up sexually frustration, I always wanted to jump her and fuck her brains out but of course I couldn't just do that. I always had a raging hard on and would have no one to help me get rid of it.

I tried, oh god did I try to go out and find some easy girl to let me have a quick fuck and be on my way, but it was almost impossible. I always seemed to have an erection around Isabella, but whenever I was going to screw these other girls, I couldn't get it up. They were hot, don't get me wrong but I only had one girl in my mind that I was plowing into and that was blowing my thick hard cock; Isabella.

I wouldn't feel right having my way with a girl and thinking about Isabella in the process. I would feel like shit if I called out Isabella's name in the heat of the moment and not the girls. So that left me with one option, I had to resort back to being a fourteen yea old boy that jacks off every second of the day.

I swear, besides my job, I have been spanking the ham more than anything else. I will be in the shower and imagine her naked, against the shower wall, wet and screaming out my name in ecstasy. _Masturbate._

I will be in my office at work doing paperwork for a case, I would imagine her coming in and wearing a pencil skirt, school girl like shirt and 'fuck me' heels. I would bend her over and take her as many times as I could and I wouldn't care if anyone fucking watched me. _Then again, I have to masturbate. _

The sickest one of my fantasies, and believe me, I had many, was her in a little French maid uniform. Short black and white dress, garter belt, little duster. She would drop something and bend over slowly to pick it up and I would turn her around and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. _Once again, my hand takes care of my problem; I will probably develop arthritis or something doing this so often._

The whole time, it's not only her body which is drawing me into her, and I do want to be_ in_ her. Her mind, her personality, from what I have gained which really isn't much, she is an amazing person.

She is twenty two, in her final year of school, besides cleaning and shit, she also works at a public library. She always says hello to me when she comes in and goodbye when she leaves. We really never strike up a conversation or anything except for once when I was trying to play with her a little.

She was about to leave and headed towards the door. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your week." I told her with a grin on my face, I already knew what mine was going to consist of, whacking off.

"Thanks, you too." She smiled. "Do you have any plans?" She asked getting her keys out of her purse that she always leaves near the front door.

Here was where my fun began. "Not really, I was thinking about hitting the gym after work, I'm losing some muscle." Of course I wasn't actually losing any muscles or strength. I fucking worked out any time I could which was a lot. Not to be a smug bastard, but I had a good body. I lifted up the front of my Beatles shirt that I was wearing. I showed her my abs and gave them a light smack. I swear I heard a soft moan.

"Well, have a nice week." I said. She looked at me and looked completely at a loss for words. _Hmm, just my abs leave her speechless, I wonder how she will react when she is under me moaning in pleasure as I fuc-_

"Um," she stuttered. "Thanks." And she left.

This went on for weeks. Every Monday, I would tease her. I would say something and if I got the gift of hearing a little moan out of her that she cried to cover up, then that would mean I would getting out the soap and taking my little friend the ride of the night.

That leaves me where I am today. It's Monday. I look over at the clock and Isabella will be here any minute. I decided I would sit in the kitchen today at the counter and eat some breakfast as she cleans around me. She usually starts with the kitchen either way.

Right on time, I hear the apartment door open. Ivan, the security guard on the bottom floor knows to let her in and I leave the door to my apartment open for her.

She walked in but I couldn't see her yet. I heard her put her bag down and she finally walked into the kitchen. _Holy jizz in my pants Batman! We have a serious case of coming on the spot!_

Usually she would come in, where loose fighting clothes, jeans and big t shirts that usually hid her delicate frame. Not today.

No, today she was wearing something that made me want her more than I ever have. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, with her same old converse, the jeans made her legs look amazing and really showed off her ass. She had on a white top, it dipped down in the front to show the most delicious cleavage I have ever seen. It was tight fitting but wasn't long enough to cover up her entire torso so it left about three inches of her flat stomach showing. It wasn't like she walked in with high heels on and only in skimpy underwear, no this normal outfit for some reason made me want to fuck her into tomorrow.

She gave me a seductive smile. "Good morning." She said and started getting stuff out from under the sink. I noticed she was wearing a thong again today. Lacey black thong. _Fuck!_

I watched her as she sexily cleaned the kitchen. I never knew wiping down the table could be so dirty.

At one point of me just sitting here watching her with my erection painfully straining in my pants, she did something that make me mutter a low fuck. She dropped the towel she was using to wipe off the stove top. She slowly bent down and picked it up. She took a look at it and through it in the sink that was filled with water. It splashed up onto her shirt soaking through to show a black bra and some very erect nipples. I couldn't take it anymore; I booked it out of the kitchen.

I ran to my room and lay down on the bed. I hissed as I shed my pants and took off my boxers and let free my erection.

I brought my hand up to my shaft and started slowly stoking. I ran from the base to the tip and moaned at the sensation. I ran my thumb over the head and gathered up some of the pre cum. I continued my ministrations until I knew I was getting close.

I was almost there when I heard a moan that definitely didn't come from me. _What the fuck?_ I looked up and saw Isabella standing in my doorway watching me.

I didn't know what the fuck I should do. Should I stop? Fuck, but I'm so close! Should I continue or would she scream and run away? Well why the fuck do you think she's in here anyway? She could have heard me making noise and checked up on me. Yeah, moans and groans are _bad? _I don't think so._ Fuck it, I'm going to finish what I started. _

I looked her in the eyes as I continued my movements. I kept on stroking and added some pressure. I was on the brink. I quickened my speed and I heard her moan again. Fuck. That was what pushed me over the fucking edge. I fucking exploded_. Literally_. Amazing orgasm, fucking mind blowing with her watching me but I have my jizz all over my stomach and on my dick.

I went to get up but Isabella came in and pushed me back down onto the bed. I gave her a questioning look. "Edward, you pay me to clean up all of your messes, I fully intend to do my job." She licked her lips. _Oh fuck, I'm getting hard again._

She went to the edge of the bed where my bare bottom half was and leaned forward. She was hovering over my dick, her face just inches away from it. She leaned down to the tip and gave it a kiss on the tip. _Holy mother of god!_

"Unghh." She smiled and crawled up a little higher to where my stomach was covered in my own seed. She darted her tongue out and started licking it up. She licked around my belly button and stuck her tongue in getting a grunt from me.

Once all of it was off of my stomach she started a trail of kisses down towards my dick. When she got to the base of my cock, she stuck her tongue out again and licked it from base to tip.

"Oh fuck Isabella, that's so fucking hot, don't stop!" I was painfully hard again. She gave me a devious smile and then engulfed me in her warm mouth. She took me into her throat. Most girls won't take you in that far, they can't relax their throat muscles and they might gag and you sure as hell don't want that. Isabella wasn't having a problem with that.

She started bobbing her head up and down and I brought my hands up to her hair to guide her motions. She was moaning around me and it was sending me into fucking heaven. "Oh fuck! God…suck my cock…hard…ungh" I felt like it was my first time getting a blow job, I was about to come within seconds of it starting.

I tried to hold out a little longer but soon it was too much. "Unghh…Bella! I'm...I'm going…ahh fuck! I'm coming!" I shouted as I released into her mouth. She swallowed it all up.

She got off of me and started to get up. "Where do you think you're going?" I growled at her.

"Back to work, I cleaned you up nice." She said smugly. I grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so. I came, now I'm going to fuck you into oblivion." Her smile grew and my lips connected with hers. It was a hot lust filled kiss. I brought my hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. I groaned at the sight.

Isabella was in a black lacy bra which probably matched the thong I saw earlier. Speaking of which…

I then went to the zipper of her jeans and undid it as did I do to the buttons. I slid them off of her and now Bella was standing in front of me on a fucking sexy as hell black lace bra and thong. I kissed her again and brought her down to the bed.

Isabella brought her hands to my shirt and yanked it off. I was now completely naked but she was still in her bra and panties. I took the bra off with ease. "How much do you like this thong?" I asked tugging on the front.

"Rip them off!" she demanded. Holy fuck she is hot. I fucking yanked those things off and I was met by a bare Isabella. I brought my attention back to her amazing tits. I started sucking on her right nipple as my fingers played with the left one. She was whimpering.

"You like that don't you? You like when I touch your tits and suck your nipples. Almost as much as like seeing your mouth around my cock."

"Uhhh. Edward! Please, I need you!" she was moaning now.

"Tell me what you want and ill give it to you."

"Fuck me!" She screamed. _Ok!_ I reached over to get a condom but she stopped me. "I'm on the pill." Fuck yes! Even better!

I lined myself up at her entrance and thrusted into her. It felt fucking amazing. I pulled out slightly and pushed myself back in. We were both moaning.

She was so fucking tight, so perfect. I continued thrusting back into her.

"Oh fuck! Edward!" she screamed.

"Fuck Isabella! Tight….so tight…perfect.!"

"Edward! Fuck…harder!" I did as she asked and fucking pounded into her as hard as I could. She was almost there, so I snaked my hand in between us and pinched her clit. That sent her into a fucking epic orgasm and she came, it sent me into mine.

I fucking came into her hot tight little pussy. I tried to ride out as much of it as I could.

I pulled out and rolled over next to her, both of us trying to calm our breathing.

"Holy shit that was fucking amazing Isabella."

"Bella." _Huh?_ "Everyone calls me Bella." I turned to her and wiped her hair out of her face.

"Hmm. Bella, beautiful." She blushed. Let's see, I have the girl naked on my bed, I just fucked her and had one of the best orgasms of my life but she blushed when I call her beautiful. _Shit she is amazing. _

"So," she breathed. "I cleaned the counter before; I think we should see how strong it really is." She gave me a devious smile again. I grabbed her hand and we started to run towards the kitchen.

_Fuck, I think I found my perfect woman. _

**What did you think?**

**I did another one shot before, it sucked, so I think I did better on this one. I don't know, I will let you guys be the judge of that.**

**So, review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
